Daddy Inuyasha
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: Inuyasha chooses the love of his life, but it's not Kikyo or Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha.

It's been two years since I first saw her, that beautiful woman that took my heart and she will never give it back. I'm going to her world again, I have too, and next week is my first heat. I'll be an adult to youkai standards. I will make her my mate, my wife, during that time. It is customary to take your chosen mate during heat. And that's exactly what I'll do, no one will stop me.

"Inuyasha." I turn around at that familiar voice.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" I ask slightly annoyed, even though I know why he's here.

"Have you decided on your mate yet?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah, I have." I answered. "She lives in Kagome's time."

"So I presume you are not mating Kagome." Sesshoumaru told me. "I would not allow you to mate with that girl anyway. She is far to immature to be mated to anyone."

"No, it's not Kagome."

"Then who is your intended?"

"Her mother." Inuyasha answered.

"Her mother?" Sesshoumaru questioned, "You do realize that all of her previous children will be yours, correct?"

"Yeah, I already knew that." I tell him. He's really starting to get on my nerves. Before he can ask anything else I jump into the well. I need to tell Chitose how much I love her.

Normal POV

Kagome's mother stood in the kitchen making lunch. She shook her head at her daughter's immature behavior towards the man she said she loved. Chitose Higarashi loved her daughter very much but Kagome could be so foolish sometimes. Inuyasha needed to straiten things out with her daughter. Chitose turned to the back door as she heard footsteps coming near the house. Her shock was evident as Inuyasha walked into the house.

"Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome's out with her friends from school. She should be home in a few hours." Chitose explained.

"I'm not here for Kagome." Inuyasha answered.

"Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

"No, I-I need to ask you something." Inuyasha confessed.

"What is it?" Chitose asked confused.

"You have to know by now I'm a hell of a lot older then Kagome." Inuyasha started. Chitose nodded. She knew he had to be at least ten years older then Kagome by his standards. "Chitose, I," Inuyasha grabbed her into a hug, "I love you, you are the only one who could be my mate; you are the only one who could be my wife."

Chitose looked into Inuyasha's eyes. She ever thought he was serious, she knew he would secretly flirt with her but she thought he was joking.

"Do you accept me as your mate, Chitose Higarashi?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes, I do." Chitose answered without hesitation.

Inuyasha grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him, and then he kissed his new mate on the lips. Chitose almost cried, the first man that had entered her life since her husband died was marrying her. Inuyasha held her to his chest, he would never let go of the woman in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

-1"Mom, I'm hungry. Is lunch done yet?" Souta asked, then smiled as he saw Inuyasha hug his mom. "So did you finally propose?"

Both Inuyasha and his mom looked at him in shock. Inuyasha walked up to Souta and put him in a headlock. Then he decided to noogie the little brat.

"How long have you know you little twerp?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey! Stop it! Oww!" Souta shouted.

Inuyasha let go of him and he ran to hide behind his mother. She would keep him safe if Inuyasha tried to noogie him again. Chitose just laughed and walked back to the counter to finish making lunch for her family. Inuyasha smiled as he watched her. He knew she was the right person. She was exactly like Kikyo, putting her family first, then herself. That was one of the reasons he fell in love with her.

"I've known you liked Mom since the fourth time you were here." Souta told him.

"You twerp! And you didn't tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I didn't tell you, you would have denied it."

Inuyasha just leaned back in the chair and put his arms behind his head. Souta started to set the table while Chitose placed a plate full of sandwiches on the table. Inuyasha took one and bit into it, Souta copied him.

"Inuyasha! Stop teaching Souta bad habits. You need to cut it in half first." Chitose scolded. "Souta stop coping everything that Inuyasha does!"

"Yes Ma'am." Both answered.

Inuyasha closed his eyes but then felt some odd weight on him. He looked down and Souta was on his lap.

"Does this mean I have to call you Dad?" Souta asked.

"Only if you want to." Inuyasha answered.

Chitose couldn't help but smile. Inuyasha was, well, himself. She knew he would take care of her children. He wouldn't force them into calling him something they didn't want to. She was glad the she met him.

"Does this mean I have to do what you tell me to?" Souta asked.

"Duh, how did that change?" Inuyasha replied. "Okay, get down, your ass is boney."

Inuyasha got off the chair and started washing the dishes. Souta wiped off the table while his mother was folding laundry in the laundry room. It was a picture perfect family, except one person was missing, Kagome.


End file.
